fanrafandomcom-20200213-history
The Demiplane of Blood
This is an overview of the raid expedition, "The Demiplane of Blood". The expedition may be initiated by anyone at least 70th level by clicking on the furthest statue next to Gaelic the Small at the zone-in of Dreadspire Keep. Anyone at least 70th level is automatically granted access to this zone. The actual key is attained via this quest. Click on the on the furthest statue next to Gaelic the Small at the zone-in of Dreadspire Keep to enter the instance. Each event in this expedition has a lockout timer of 4.5 days. It is spawned in tiers (four events in Tier 1; four events in Tier 2; one event in Tier 3). In addition, there are five augmentation droppers. They spawn individually after a random number of mobs has been killed in the zone (you will see a zonewide emote indicating their spawn). Each has a lockout timer of 4.5 days. * Allakhazam Raid Expedition: Demiplane of Blood AE effects Upon zoning in, you will be hit with the AE effects Mire of Crimson Mists (snare) and Aura of Crimson Mists. These will hit you every five minutes. In order to negate these effects, you must loot an item from each of the Tier 1 bosses and turn them in to the appropriate quest NPC in the non-instanced Dreadspire Keep. Each turn-in negates the effect by 25%. * Graniteclaw drops a Rune-Etched Stone which goes to Irrissa the Seer (see this quest for more details). * Redfang drops a Congealed Blood of Redfang which goes to Arturos, Trainer of Bats (see this quest for more details). * A Sister's Handkerchief is looted after the Wailing Sisters event and goes to Ariahn Teller (see this quest for more details). * Hatchet the Torturer drops a Shrunken Head which goes to Ur-Koraag (see this quest for more details). After you've turned all four items in you will see: You are fully acclimated to the Demi-Plane of Blood. The environment no longer causes you any ill effects. Spreading Stone death touch Mobs called "a distorted watcher" cast Spreading Stone, a Death Touch trigger on their opponents. Spreading Stone is also cast by the Tier 1 named mob Zi-Thuuli of the Granite Claw and by four mini-names in Tier 3. * Spreading Stone ** Increase Curse Counter by 16 ** Illusion: Gargoyle ** Improved Spell Effect: Spreading Stone Trigger (death touch) Use Remove Greater Curse to cure people within 30 seconds or they will die. Other curse cures will also work, including Radiant Cure. Tier 1 Tier one is available upon zoning in. Graniteclaw * Allakhazam - Demiplane Tier 1: Graniteclaw Defeat Zi-Thuuli of the Granite Claw. He has a chance to spawn upon the death of any 73rd level+ mob. The fourth time he is successfully encountered is his last appearance. Spreading Stone, a Death Touch trigger, is cast in bulk on random people throughout the encounter. Redfang * Allakhazam - Demiplane Tier 1: Redfang Defeat Sanguimanus the Redfang, spawned by killing the six screecher bats at the base of the bat cavern's spiral ramp. An ear-piercing screech reverberates throughout the surreal cavernous Demi-Plane of Blood, announcing the arrival of Redfang. He spawns on the ramp leading up, near the first window, and can be difficult to target. He single-target rampages; hits for ~4500; spawns four blooddrinker bats (hit for ~2000; unmezzable; unsnareable) upon being aggro'd; and procs a frontal silence spell and an AE lifetap. Four minutes after spawning, Redfang despawns. When this happens, numerous a voracious bat (hit for ~1200; flurry) appear and attack. These spawn in bunches of 5 on top of 3 random raiders. 4 seconds after being rooted, an emote goes off and the rooted voracious bats despawn. One minute after this occurs, Redfang spawns again and must be aggro'd within a certain amount of time, otherwise the event resets. Rinse and repeat until Redfang is killed. Wailing Sisters * Allakhazam - Demiplane Tier 1: Wailing Sisters Follow Althea, Brenda, and Christine around the crypt area and "betray" then by reporting them to the other sisters (a certain amount of emotes must be completed within 20-25 minutes). This event takes place in the bedroom and crypt area just inside the Dreadspire lobby. It is triggered by hailing one of the three vampire sisters, Althea, Brenda, and Christine. A horde of adds will spawn once the event is triggered. Note that if the event goes beyond 20 minutes, the initial wave may spawn again. Three people must follow the sisters around the crypt area and report their actions to the other sisters. You have 25 minutes to correctly relay 10 emotes to the each of the sisters. Upon hailing a sister, she will give you an emote with trigger text, which may be one of these: CONSPIRING, CRYING QUIETLY, DEAD RAT, DIARY, LETTER OPENER, POISONOUS SUBSTANCE, SABOTAGING, SCOPING, SPYING, WOODEN STAKE She will then ask what one of her sisters is up to. The person hailing needs to let the other people know what the sister emoted and to tell the sister they hailed what she asks. This needs to be done for each sister. The sisters move around at set times, with emotes given when they will move. Various doors become randomly locked and people following the sisters need to learn the paths to get to them. Each person should hail only one sister, if you hail several, they will no longer trust you and won't give you information. Hatchet the Torturer * Allakhazam - Demiplane Tier 1: Hatchet the Torturer Hatchet the Torturer is located in a chamber entered through the drachnid tunnels. A horde of undead is also present in his room. Engage him. Emotes Throughout the encounter, people will receive emotes. Follow A, B, and C, or he will proc Decapitating Chop (death touch) on you. (Emotes for this event are listed below.) A''' : "Hatchet levels his axe at your upper body and prepares to swing. You should duck." Duck until you see: :"Hatchet's axe passes harmlessly overhead." '''B : "Hatchet lifts his axe high, preparing to bring it down upon you. You should hide between his legs." Get under him until you see: : "By darting between Hatchet's hooves, he has no way to strike you." C''' : "Hatchet hefts a weighted throwing axe in his offhand and readies to throw it in your direction. You should get as far away as possible." Run to the opposite side of the room until you see: : "You outdistance the reach of the throwing axe, and it clatters to the floor harmlessly." '''Chasing emote : "Hatchet the Torturer levels his horns at _____ and prepares to charge!" At this time, Hatchet's target (seen in the emote) must evade Hatchet for 25 seconds until you see: : "Hatchet the Torturer pauses to catch his breath." If he catches his target, he AEs the spell Minotaur Gore (AE death touch) and can't be damaged until another "charge" emote. Traps After a certain amount of time: :"You hear the screech of rusted metal grinding against rusted metal, punctuated by a sharp *click*. A device has been activated." A trap spawns somewhere inside the chamber. It appears as a bear trap. After a successful charge/chase, Hatchet must be brought over to one of the spawned traps. Someone should click on the trap to "trap" him. :"Hatchet the Torturer roars in frustration and agony as the trap snaps down on his leg! He buckles and collapses." This process must be repeated every 20% of Hatchet's health. Varying numbers of tortured spirits and enraged spirits spawn during the "trapping" process. Tier 2 Spawned when all of Tier 1 is dead. Tris Wallow III * Allakhazam - Demiplane Tier 2: Tris Wallow III Cure Tris Wallow III, then talk to her spirit to receive a bane damage weapon for use in the Mistmoore event. Tris Wallow III is located on the second floor of the spire among a few roaming dark drachnids. Tris Wallow III drops Invocation of Night which is used in the Epic 2.5 (An Epic Augment) quest for silk classes. Event Tell her "help me" to begin the event. Tris Wallow III turns into a werewolf and begins attacking. She flurries, hits for ~4500, and procs a charm. Tris Wallow III changes between three forms, somewhat timer-based. When she is about to change, you will see this: : "Tris Wallow III shudders, as if she is about to change forms. Hair, fangs, and claws retract as Tris reverts to her original form. She is so weary she can barely stand. Again, she pleads, 'Help me . '" Tris Wallow III is now in human form, non-KoS, badly hurt, and asking for help. Do not attack her at this point. In a short time, she will change forms again: : "Tris Wallow III regains her strength, her demeanor instantly shifting from helpless to smug. 'Aha, my beauty has returned.'" In this form, Tris Wallow III is still human but is now hostile. Tanks should remain on her, but keep DPS off. In this form, she may summon numerous enraptured manservants to her aid and procs Color Corruption. She also emotes the following to random people: : "Tris stares deeply into your eyes, and you feel her taking over your mind. You should look away." If you fail, you'll be hit by Entrancing Glance (mez) or Compelling Glance (charm). : "You successfully averted your eyes from Tris' compelling glance." After a bit of time being in human-KOS form, she changes back into a werewolf. She is again KoS and doing heavy melee damage. She also summons several shadowmanes to her aid while in this form. When she gets below 8% health in werewolf form, stop DPS'ing her. Once she changes back into a human, have your healers heal her to 100%, and then hit her with Remove Greater Curse. : "Tris cries out in agony as the lycanthrope is partially purged from her body." : "Tris has successfully been cured of her lycanthropy." NOTE: She must be at 100% health for the Remove Greater Curse to have any affect. Her health drops down during the process and must be "topped off". You win. Talking to Tris Wallow III`s Spirit can enable enchanters, rogues, wizards and magicians get a bane weapon against Mayong Mistmoore. She may have a limited number she will hand out. Roley and Adrianna DeFarge * Allakhazam - Demiplane Tier 2: Roley and Adrianna Defeat Roley DeFarge and his wife Adrianna, then talk to their spirits to receive a bane damage weapon for use in the Mistmoore event. Devlin Rochester * Allakhazam - Demiplane Tier 2: Devlin Rochester Defeat Devlin Rochester and talk to his spirit to receive a bane damage weapon for use in the Mistmoore event. The Performer * Allakhazam - Demiplane Tier 2: The Performer Defend The Performer and his minions Britton Harmony, Seth Kimble, Randal Reedsea, and Aelfric the Flautist from waves of orcs, drachnids, and shadowmanes, then talk to The Performer's Spirit to receive a Glimmering Dawnstone for use in the Mistmoore event. Tier 3 Spawned when all of Tier 2 is dead. The Master * Allakhazam - Demiplane Tier 3: The Master Defeat Mayong Mistmoore and his minions. Category:EverQuest Category:Raids